Kidnapped
by Taeyang
Summary: Harry is kidnapped by two young Death Eaters. Whatever goes on in the questioning, we'll find out soon.


Disclaimer: I do not, in any form, own Harry Potter or any of the things that belong to it.

A/N: I haven't been on FF this site for God knows how long. Be easy on me, I've forgotten everything about how it works.

This is my friend's story, LadyOfTheBubbles, Harry Potter and the Dragon's Purple Lantern.

I guess I should start out with a short character list.

Jinhui Kang – A 7th year death eater

Sophia Bullshivich – A 5th year death eater

Chaud Hiraki – A 6th year sibling of the above two

If the neighbors had looked outside and listened that day, they could have heard a racket coming from one of the houses on the block. But no one was there to listen or care at two o'clock on one July day. It was an alarming commotion, one that would have merited at least a visit to the house. However, no one paid the slightest attention to that house. If they had, they already knew the strange children who lived there and were used to what had come from it. It was almost like an insult, but the three who inhabited it preferred it to a loud, noisy neighborhood.

It was a good-looking house, one had to admit. The outside was made of a varnished brown wood that had one gate and a wall in the front. A garage sat there, unused other than one of the children's pathetic driving attempts, and the front door was ajar. It had two stories, and a balcony and a swimming pool in the back. It seemed lavish for only three people. How they even got it was an issue. It had to have been…

Magic.

Inside the house, a 15-year old boy looked out the window. It was a calm, peaceful day. His door was closed.

His hair was white, with black on the edges. His milky gray eyes surveyed the landscape thoroughly and he put down his wand. He was lean and fair-skinned, wearing a collared shirt even though he had no event to go to.

Chaud Hiraki frowned and petted his dragon lightly. He leaned back in his chair and thought.

Elsewhere in the house, a black-haired, fairly tall boy grinned mischievously and opened a door. He wore a white button-up and jeans, dressed like a perfectly normal person.

Jinhui Kang, like his sibling Chaud, was nothing of the ordinary. They were wizards living amongst 'Muggles.' It was a pleasant experience, and if they acted strange enough no one would notice. His wand lay unnoticed next to a long staff. Two cats lay curled up on his head and he scoffed.

"Sophia needs to get her damn cat off of my bed." He murmured. Prone to using the more vulgar of words, he shut the door and walked down the hallway.

Sophia Bullshivich, a short girl compared to her two brothers, was sitting on the closed toilet with her head in her hands. Her hair had streaks of her natural red hair color with a dyed black that was pulled back. She was extremely pale, almost albino; strange to her two fair-skinned siblings. She played with a fan while she waited for Jin to hurry. Her wand rested on the sink. She was too young to perform magic out of the castle, but she knew Jin was careless. The shower was running and misting up the room and mirror.

At her feet lay a boy tied up possessing mended glasses, messy jet-black hair, and a lightning shaped scar…

"I wish he would hurry up." She said to herself, sighing. At that moment, Jin burst in, smiling like no other.

"You're late."

"Late for what?" he brushed her off quickly. "Relax, we have plenty of time."

"Chaud could hear us..."

"Relax," he repeated and squatted down to see Harry. "Hey, emo kid."

Harry gave him an angry look and was about to respond, but his mouth was taped shut.

Chaud still stared out the window…

"So, where are your little friends The Order of the Phoenix? Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. Except the Dark Lord." Jinhui said neatly.

Sophia smiled. "Of course not. If you tell us now, we'll let you go. Maybe we'll let your friends Ron and Hermione go free, too."

Harry's eyes flashed at the mention of his friends' names. Mumbled speech came from behind the tape, but neither of the two seem to have heard.

"He's not talking."

Sophia eyed his mouth. "Hey, JIN. It might be because his mouth is TAPED!"

"Lies."

Harry breathed a huge gulp of air and immediately responded. "I'm not telling you crap!"

"We'll see about that." Jinhui said, licking his lips. A towel fell at his feet as he said it.

Chaud suddenly blinked and stood up at that moment, as if he had felt something. He walked instinctively to the bathroom…

"AGH!"

"What the fuck?"

"STOP!"

"AH, MY BALLS!"

"I didn't need to hear that."

"You kicked me, yeah, you did."

"Oh, Merlin."

Sophia had drawn her wand on Jin to make him shut up. One of his legs rested on Harry's chest, and the other remained on the floor. He shrugged his shoulders and stopped.

Chaud stopped short in the middle of this racket. He blushed slightly, being the purest of the three.

"Uh…"

A continuation of the commotion continued.

"STOP IT, DAMMIT!"

"DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS!"

"What the hell?"

"SHUT UP!"

Chaud pulled his wand out of his back pocket and it lit up slightly. "COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" he yelled. At this point, he was seriously freaked out. Nothing like THIS ever happened…

"Chill, man," Jinhui said, as Sophia broke into a cold sweat. "Oh Merlin, he found us!"

"Shut up," he hissed. "I'll get us out of it. GIVE ME A SECOND!"

_What are you doing?_

He walked over to the shower and stood there for a minute, fully clothed. Harry stopped kicking for a minute and stared. Sophia watched with raised eyebrows.

Jin began to unbutton his shirt.

"Brother…what are you doing?" she whispered to him.

ZIP!

"MY EYES!" Sophia yelled.

"Keep your shorts on," Jin replied. "I'm leaving my boxers on."

"I'm not sure whether I should feel relieved or not…"

"Hurry up!" Chaud was a light shade of red and was shaking somewhat. "And put your hands up!"

"Dude, what's going to hold the towel?"

Jin opened the door when Sophia had taped Harry's mouth shut and hidden him behind a cabinet.

"'Fuck you want, Chaud?"

Chaud shook his head, lowered his wand, and sighed.

"What did you think was going on?" Sophia shouted, happy to be out of her predicament. She wasn't comfortable so close to Harry Potter.

Harry rolled around a bit on the floor. "I think I'm scarred for life."

"Calm down, my boxers were on." He took a towel and dried his hair.

"I told you it wasn't much of a consolation."

"Anyway…" Jin buttoned his shirt back up and sat down.

"How can we get you to talk?" Sophia asked, ripping the tape off of his mouth.

After several minutes of silence, Jin finally got up and startled strangling him.

"I don't think that works, brother."

Chaud shook his head a few more times in his room and rested his head in his hands.

A/N: I tried. Meh, whatever, see you later.


End file.
